The Legend of Fuzors - The Elemental Mages
by NeoHydra77
Summary: After his numerous defeats the Evil King enters a new world; Planet Zi. The newest incarnation of Link and Zelda must join with former nemesis Vaati the Wind Mage as well as the newly awaken Fire Mage and Zi-Fighter RD in finding the remaining mages and the Triforce. Will they save the two worlds now that Ganondorf has access to both monsters and Zoids or will it be too much?
1. Prologue

Summary: After his numerous defeats by Link, the King of Evil enters a new world; Planet Zi. The newest incarnation of Link and Zelda must join with former nemesis Vaati the Wind Mage as well as the newly awaken Fire Mage and Zi-Fighter RD in finding the remaining mages and the Triforce shards. Will they save the two worlds now that Ganondorf has access to both monsters and Zoids or will it be too much?

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids Fuzors OR Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, or form! This is simply a fanfic made by a fan of the series for other fans to enjoy! Zoids belongs to TakaraTomy and Hasbro while Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!

The Legend Passed Down...

_This is a tale unlike anything you had heard of before._

_A tale of monsters and demons … goddesses and heroes … magic and unknown lands_

_As the castle crumbled the Evil King turned into his true, horrifying form, now towering over the Hero who was called to wield the Blade of Evil's Bane and the eight mages of each element. _

_The mages used the last ounce of their magic to reveal the demon's weaknesses but at the cost of their own lives._

_Grieving over their loses the Hero fought his colossal foe... But who had won?_

_There was once a kingdom whose stained glass windows reveal the end of the tale but the kingdom mysteriously vanished..._

_It has now been over five hundred years since the battle … and what happened next no one_

_...not from our world nor theirs … ever expected it. _

_Not one living creature was prepared for this... for an evil beyond what the universe had ever seen!_

The shadow continued its long, long travels as the memories of its last defeat played in its mind. No matter, the shadow knew what it must do; for you see the shadow was foolish to this that mere magic and power was enough to cover its sole weakness. No, it needed more then that. While it hold the power of even the goddesses themselves it still did not help. And how could it forget that while it used magic, the magic itself was a manifestation of its evil? So as long as the Master Sword exists anything created by evil shall fall, all the eerie shadow had been doing was delaying the inevitable! So now it travels, it shall go where not even the accursed hero has gone! Far had it passed the neighboring lands of Labrynna and Holodrum! Long out of sight was the Great Sea! Even the strange land of Termina had the shadow left behind! It sought new lands … lands that not even the strange creatures from the Twilight Realm had step in... and it had found such lands!

A whole entire new world no less! Surely, surely something that can dismiss the Master Sword's power can be found here! A growling sound came from the dark mist as it came upon an interesting sight, a warehouse of sorts with rows of large steel buildings … and dusty debris and discarded metal which took the deformed shapes of legs, heads, and other body parts. What were these things and what great battle had turned this simple place into their graveyard? These and other questions came and went through the shadow's mind as it finally touched the ground and manifested itself a form. The form looked as though it was a man, a man of tall impressive height but man none the less... however something about it would unnerve even the bravest man... is he truly a human? Indeed he is not, at one point he might had belonged to a race of people but now as his evil and power grew with each incarnation no one would think of calling him less then a demon. This same demon walked down the rows of defeated metal beings, searching for some hint as to what might had taken down these mighty beasts for surely the thing that caused this would be exactly what he needed to achieve his goals! "And to think all it took to find it was a mere trip..." The Evil King from the legends of old gave his signature twisted smile at the sight in front of him. Another metal being but one that could easily dwarf the others laid defeated however it appeared not as serious as all the others. Surely there could be some way to bring this creature back for his own uses? After all reanimating something is such a small simple feat for him but perhaps there was more to these creatures? With a powerful jump he gave flight to see a town with large, impressive buildings … something told the horrible demon his answers would be founded there.

(Blue City Prison)

"Alright lights out!" That accursed man yelled as prisoners returned to their cells. After getting so close he was foiled by that forsaken Zoid pilot; RD of Mach Storm and now he, who was once the most powerful man of Blue City, was reduced to such a sorry state. Each passing day his hatred of not only RD but all who opposed him grew and at times like these when his mind would not ease and the memories keep plaguing him while the rest of the prison had long since gone to sleep leaving him with his inner demons. He knew however that he still had some power with Blue City's underground and influence with some members of the court so it was only a matter of long, grueling, tedious time before he could get his revenge … and how he wanted it, he could just taste it as he shut his eyes. "Revenge you say? My, my is this what the old saying 'birds of a feather' could be referring to?" The ex-tyrant mayor's eyes snapped open to the moment the deep, intimidating voice rang out. Alpha sprung out of the creaky bed and whipped around to see a man who could easily tower over even Marvis standing right in his cell with him. The man's clothing was the first he noticed as no one, pilot or otherwise, never worn anything like it yet was nothing short of impressive. The next was the eyes which was like no eyes Alpha had ever seen on a human. They were appearing to glow an ominous glow with no warmth inside them... just a feeling of power and dread. "Who are you and how did you get in here!?" Alpha pushed his fear down for while he no longer had power he still had his pride. "I am the Great King of Evil and the one who will grant you the power you need against this RD," "Great King of Evil? What is this? Some sort of fairytale?" The man visibly shivered at the cruel laughter ringing from the other. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order," The man whipped around staring right at the lasers which made the cell bars. "Impressive technology... but so feeble and weak," Alpha could not see what the man had done to make the lasers stop working and could only follow the other (while still keeping a good distance mind you). "Who goes there?!" The same man who called for lights out demanded as he shined his light on the 'Great King of Evil' who only turn and displayed a smile even the former tyrant would call 'wicked'. "Your demise," the man's fist glowed a bright golden light which instantly woken up the other prisoners including his own main henchmen. "Wha-AAAUUUUGGH!" The death wail rang out throughout the prison. Alpha jumped and fell back in his open cell as he could hear Burton's own terrified yells as the officer's blood splattered all over the place, including on the Lord Gale pilot's face. The officer was impaled by two knight looking creatures that seemed to had come from the sinister light the 'King' created. "Ah the darknuts... they serve me well," The armored man turned back to face Alpha and raised both his hands as the shadows themselves moved to swirl around him as a horrifying surge of power came from him as more monsters appeared. The demon's eyes (for the ex-mayor could no longer call the other a 'man') were genuinely glowing as he raised up from the ground. "As I had said before I am the Great King of Evil! The very same who plagues the sacred land of Hyrule and holds the strength of even the goddess themselves! I am Ganondorf! And you shall serve me well and get a reward more satisfying then anything you could ever imagine as well as power beyond your wildest dreams! Or you shall oppose me... Choose,"


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of the Adventure

**Summary: After his numerous defeats by Link, the King of Evil enters a new world; Planet Zi. The newest incarnation of Link and Zelda must join with former nemesis Vaati the Wind Mage as well as the newly awaken Fire Mage and Zi-Fighter RD in finding the remaining mages and the Triforce shards. Will they save the two worlds now that Ganondorf has access to both monsters and Zoids or will it be too much?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids Fuzors OR Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, or form! This is simply a fanfic made by a fan of the series for other fans to enjoy! Zoids belongs to TakaraTomy and Hasbro while Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

Chapter One:

The Start of the Adventure

(Hyrule Castle)

Link hurried down the hall, the wonderful music played by his childhood friend grew louder with each step. His friend, the wise, kindhearted Princess Zelda, had requested a meeting with him while he was training the newest members to join the ranks of Hyrule's Holy Knights. Link was the captain of said knights and thus answered directly to Zelda and the king themselves. With a mischievous smile on his face he slowed down and quietly opened the door. There, looking as breathtaking as ever was his closest friend with her back turn and her attention solely on the melodies she played on her pan flute. Link, careful to remain quiet, came into the room while pulling out his ocarina and begun to play the next set of notes with Zelda. The princess herself only opened one eye to acknowledge Link's presence before the two of them finished the song together. "Link," She gave him with a warm smile as they put away their instruments. "Was there something you wanted Zelda?" In public he made sure to address her as 'Princess' but when they were alone like this he was able to call her by her name. "Yes... I'm afraid it's not happy news," "Did Groose messed something up again?" He groaned which earned a chuckle from her. "If only it was so simple... you know of the legends correct?" He nodded. "The Evil King has awakened but where is he we know not. Not even Impa could locate him nor has any of the neighboring lands had seen signs of his monsters," Link frowned in worry, he and everyone else in Hyrule knows the tales of how everything was when the land was consumed by the man's evil and if such a thing was to happen again... "However there may be a way to detect him and defeat him. The mages are reborn,"

"The mages!? The same who gave their lives so long ago!?" Zelda nodded while beckoning Link to follow her to the wall next to her study desk. Placing a hand on it the wall glowed and faded to reveal a flight of stairs Link saw only one other time back when he was seven and she was five. The two made their way down as Zelda continued. "Yes, however one had said to fall to evil and was sealed away. You remember the stone in the center of the room? The Wind Mage himself, a former minish, is sealed deep within," The green clothed knight nodded to motion her to continue. "Once we get down there I will teach you the Wind's Harmonia. You know how songs hold many magical properties to them? This song lies in awakening the Mage's power and restoring it to its fullest power," "But Zelda if he fell to evil is that such a good idea? Plus … I mean you're kinda..." "Link? Finish that and you will see for yourself how much stronger my own Holy Arrows became," Link instantly snapped his mouth shut, while a princess and known for her kindness to her people, Zelda was by no means harmless and he saw for himself what her arrows could do.

He never did paid attention to the stone before but now he could only keep his attention on it. The stone took the form of some demonic man with winged eyes making the stand on the bottom and in the center was a clover shaped plate with markings on it... music notes. Noticing Zelda had already pulled out the pan flute from its pouch he followed her lead and pulled back out his ocarina. "Ready?" he nodded. Zelda started the song off and was instantly followed by Link after he took another quick glance at the notes. The two closed their eyes and gotten into the rhythm as a sudden gust blew in almost as if called by the melodies they played. The stone glowed a brilliant light before crumbling into dust yet the two did not stop playing, not even when a new light, a pillar with the wind and air surrounding it came from the remains of the stone. While he continue to play Link could not help but peer one eye open to see a form emerging from the beam, undoubtedly was of the mage himself. The light died down as the mage touched the ground as they played the final notes before turning to the once sealed person. "Well, I was not expecting this," He took a glance around the room before setting his eyes on Link. "You! … Wait, you're not the same as I remembered," "Remember? I never met you before, Wind Mage!" The purple dressed figure paused for a moment in thought. _Reincarnation I see. That would explain why he doesn't look AS ridiculous as before._ "I see, you're not that same accursed hero who sealed me away, however the resemblance is quite sickening. No matter, I suppose there is a reason behind you releasing me?" Zelda came up a bit closer as she put her flute in the pouch. "Yes, we need you and the other newly reincarnated mages to stop a great evil,"

The mage gave a eerie chuckle, instantly cutting the princess off before opening his mouth to speak again. "To stop a great evil? Surely you must be kidding! I am Vaati, the greatest sorcerer the world has seen! I am the one who released the monsters on the land!" Link was about to comment on how Vaati could be so great if he was stuffed in a stone before Zelda held out her arm and slapped her hand over his mouth. "I assure you we know the story but the fact remains we need each mage from each element to stop the Evil King," "Ganondorf!?" Vaati's sole visible eye widen and his smirk vanished in shock before a frown settled on his face. Not even he could do a thing against the demon man! "Also!" The woman gave a nasty smirk of her own. "We released you, we played the song which awakens your power, don't think we don't have a plan incase you misbehave! Maybe we can turn you back into a minish and keep you in a jar! Let some little hyper kid get a hold of you! Or maybe give you to some bored cat to play with!" Vaati cringed and jump back a bit in shock. _This woman is far more sinister than the Princess Zelda I knew!_ "And pray tell do you even know where he had went or who the other mages are!?"

(Blue City Zoids Battle Dome)

"Alright Zero! Laser Claw Strike Attack!" RD yelled in synch with Liger Zero's growl as the zoid's glowing claws tore through the opposing Snipe Master which fell in defeat as the lion type gave his signature victory roar. "Oh yeah! We didn't even had to call in Jet Falcon! Great job buddy!" Liger gave a content purr at his pilot's praises just as Helmut came up over the intercom. "Alright RD, we're going to pack it in for today," "Sure thing!" The bluenette nodded as he maneuvered his zoid to follow the Command Wolf and Leo Striker out of the dome. Things had been going great the following three months after the battle with the Richter Scale group led by Alpha Richter in his Seismosarus; Matt was given a new custom Leoblaze by now friendly rival Rastani for his birthday last week, Blake and Luke reopened Savage Hammer (due to the lack of able to think of a better name) and Luke had adapted to piloting the Leo Gator as Blake helped him in dealing with the memories of being brainwashed by his own father, Gummie, Ciao, and Deed are still running the Peacekeeping Bureau, while the Gravity pilots returned to their home with the promise of meeting Mach Storm again. All in all, RD could not see how anything could possibly go wrong as the Liger walked into the carrier next to Sigma's Leo Striker.

"Say anyone know what's on tonight's menu?" Said orange haired pilot asked as they hoped out of the Zoids and followed Helmut out of the carrier. "I think it was steak, also wasn't Blake and Luke invited?" The Command Wolf pilot replied. "Oh great... Getting to sit at the table with _these_ two!" He jabbed a finger at RD. "That's exactly what I want, not a nice quiet dinner but one with them going off at every little thing!" "Can it Sigma!" The Liger pilot growled as he smacked the other's hand away. "Well maybe if you two weren't so difficult," "You're not Mr. Ray of Sunshine yourself!" "What does that even mean anyways!? Or better yet who says that?" Helmut shook his head as he climbed into the driver's seat of the van the carrier is attached to with Sigma and RD (still arguing) hopping in the seats next to him, with Sigma stuck in the middle. "That's enough you two!" The younger pilots immediately stopped, both wearing an 'oh crap' expression before turning their attention away from each other as Sigma began messing with the radio while RD took to looking out the window. _Just think though... there's still a lot of mess to clean _up. He thought as they drove passed an abandoned demolition area that Alpha had originally set up. Thankfully though the creep was thrown behind bars and was staying in there. _So I can just stop worrying about it! It's not like he's out! _ RD placed his hands behind his head as the built in intercom to the van ringed. "Yeah? What's up Sandra?" The Leo Striker pilot answered as Sandra came up over the intercom. "It's...it's Alpha! He and the others escaped from prison!" "WHAT!?" Why was it the universe seemed desperate to prove RD wrong?

(Hyrule Castle)

"So this Great Deku Tree might know where Ganondorf had taken to?" Vaati raised an eyebrow at Link, who was preparing for the trip, while sitting on the knight's desk. "That's what we're hoping. By the way quick question," A grunt from the sorcerer showed he was listening. "Are you through with being evil or is this because Ganondorf is as much a threat to us as he is to you?" "As much as I hate to say it, it is due to him being a threat. I could not possibly even think of trying to take over Hyrule if he will simply take it from me himself," Link rolled his eyes; he knew Zelda said they needed the mages but he still couldn't help but wish the Wind Mage was anybody else _but_ Vaati. Yet, they had no choice despite the mutual dislike between the two and so Link pursed his lips together before he gets into an argument with the arrogant mage. "The both of you ready?" Zelda came in with her traveling outfit on. "Why do you look like a pirate?" Vaati had to asked. "A pirate? How do I look like a pirate? Link, do I look like a pirate to you?" Link hastily made an excuse about needing to go an fetch Epona and Crim before dashing out of the room.

Sighing a bit the knight headed into the stable where his loyal horse was waiting for him as always. "Hello Epona, tell me have you seen where Crim has gone?" He scratched behind her ear. A soft chirp and a playful nip at his ear had him look up to see the Loftwing landing top of the stable. "There you are!" He petted the bird's beak. "We're needing to see the Great Deku Tree only there's a third party member..." he led the two of them back towards the entrance to see Zelda mounting on her Loftwing, Nayru, with Vaati watching. "There you are Link," Zelda waved over to him. "So I guess Vaati will be riding on Crim?" He nodded before motioning Vaati over to where he and his two companions were. "Since it's going to be a ways off we figured we'd bring them with us," Link explained before briefly going over how to ride a Loftwing with the sorcerer. "Are we all set?" Zelda asked once the two gotten on Crim and Epona. "Yeah," "As ready to go anywhere with the two of you as I'll ever be," The knight glared at the sorcerer for a moment before giving a gentle pull of the reigns to signal to Epona it was time to head out. The horse leapt into a full blown gallop as the two birds gave a kick off the ground and took flight right behind her.

**Well, that is the first chapter! Coming up next Link, Zelda, and Vaati will speak to the Great Deku Tree as RD, the rest of Mach Storm, and Blake and Luke speaks with Gummie! But what are our antagonists doing?**

**Some notes**

**The Loftwings having a name: I honestly don't understand why they didn't have names in the game or even the option to name them and frankly giving them names will make it easier to identify if I'm talking about Link's Loftwing or Zelda's.**

**Zelda looking like a pirate:**** Wind Waker was one of my very first Zelda games (with the no-longer-working Oracle of Ages) and in it Zelda had appeared as (SPOILERS) Tetra who was one of the pirates who came to Link's island so this is a call back to Wind Waker.**

**Zelda's Pan flute:**** I wanted both Link and Zelda to have their own instruments and Link is mostly known for having an ocarina so I gave Zelda the pan flute she had in Spirit Tracks. I COULD have given her a harp but there's another Zelda character who's known for having a harp...**

**Well hope that everyone enjoyed and hopefully be seeing you later!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Sacred Forest

**Summary: After his numerous defeats by Link, the King of Evil enters a new world; Planet Zi. The newest incarnation of Link and Zelda must join with former nemesis Vaati the Wind Mage as well as the newly awaken Fire Mage and Zi-Fighter RD in finding the remaining mages and the Triforce shards. Will they save the two worlds now that Ganondorf has access to both monsters and Zoids or will it be too much?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids Fuzors OR Legend of Zelda in any way, shape, or form! This is simply a fanfic made by a fan of the series for other fans to enjoy! Zoids belongs to TakaraTomy and Hasbro while Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo!**

Chapter Two:

The Sacred Forest

(An Unknown Location)

Ganondorf couldn't help a twisted smile as he led the group and his monsters far from the city while listening to Alpha's every details on the zoids. "So they do not use magic nor are they made of pure goodness or evil?" The man frowned at the question before turning his attention to the four following them to see equally confused expressions before turning his attention back to their 'rescuer'. "No … we don't even fully understand what you mean by that," The so called King of Evil gave a chuckle which disturbed him greatly. "It is quite simple; magic is a very common thing back in my world and as my monsters are made of pure evil certain … nuisances … can cause a bit of trouble," _What of that speak then of a goddess's power and having it? _The ex-mayor thought silently to himself as they continued through the wasteland for a while before Ganondorf suddenly stopped. "Here," was all he said as Alpha and his henchmen looked around in confusion. "Here? Here, what? All I see is just dirt," Marvis spoke up. "As much as it pains me to agree with him," Reynard, who was the one who made the first AI controlled zoids and was picked up by them as soon as they escaped the prison, commented which gotten a smirk from Burton. Rebecca came forward to where her boss and the other man was but before she could ask about what was suppose to be here or what they were doing, Ganondorf raised his hand which suddenly glowed; causing them all to shield their eyes. The ground shook so violently they was thrown off their feet as the ground split as spikes erupted from the gaps, magma began flowing around them as the monsters screech and roared as though happy or pleased. "G-G-Ganondorf!" Alpha tried to yell. "W-what is this!?" An eerie dark red and purple glow came from around the strange man's feet before expanding and blinded them as the ground shook even harder as Alpha felt all of his senses leave him helpless.

He didn't know when it stop or how long it took him to finally process that he can hear or feel again only knowing the first thought that hit him was the ground was different. _The ground? What had he-! Th-this is! _Alpha snapped opened his eyes and climbed to his knees to see they was no longer in the wasteland but instead was on a watch tower. "My castle," Ganondorf's voice rang from right behind him which caused him to jump. "C-castle?" Burton groaned as he and the others gotten up. "Yes, protected by my magic, monsters, and dangerous forces of nature such as the magma below us or the raging storms above. Bringing it to this world was such a simple task," "Simple!?" The pointy eared man exchanged nervous glances with Reynard. "Correct, now about your … zoids," Before he could continue an eerie figure in long dark robes with a large helmet seemed to appeared from thin air behind Ganondorf, completely startling the members of the Richter Scale. "Zant. It has been awhile but I suppose there's something you need to tell me?"Alpha immediately stepped back as Zant came forward. "The princess and the knight has already found one of the mages and are seeing about discovering the location of the others," "I see. Do not kill them yet; see if you can't discover anything on the remaining mages locations however, if the twili under you are bored..." The robed man swished around on his heels and walked a few paces before vanishing once more. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes … your zoids,"

(Link, Zelda, and Vaati)

The knight smiled as the Sacred Forest drew ever closer; already he can see the top of the Great Deku Tree in the center, the forest was protected by him as well as by the lake in which it lie in the middle of. Link himself live in the forest with the Deku Tree as well as the children of the forest, the kokiris and the koroks who had been his closest friends. "If you do not mind my asking knight but how are you planing on entering the forest? There's not even as much as a bridge or stepping stones for your horse," Vaati had called out. Link just gave a quick smile before pulling out his ocarina and began playing a short, cheerful sounding song. The former minish was about to ask what was the meaning of playing it until two large tree roots shot from the forest and firmly planted their sharp ends into the ground, having the smaller roots growing from them weave in and out together until a bridge was formed. "...Convenient," Link chuckled at the mage's unamused reaction. "I had lived in this forest since I was a child, the Deku Tree taught me the Forest Melody so I can return home whenever I wish," he called back as Epona galloped along the bridge.

"Link! Princess Zelda!" A familiar voice called as they entered the forest. "Makar!" The knight exclaimed happily as he saw one of his childhood friends jumping happily from a tree stump waving his violin bow. Epona came to a stop in front of the stump and lowered her head so the tiny korok can climb up. "It's been a while since you last came home Link! We was wondering when we would see you again! Even Skull Kid was missing you two but he won't admit it," Zelda game a small laugh as Nayru and Crim landed and walked alongside the horse. "We're really sorry Makar, we had been caught up with work around the castle lately however, our visit isn't a happy one..." "I know, it's about the Evil King isn't it? The Great Deku Tree is waiting for you and so is everyone else," Link gave a small smile, it really didn't surprise him that they were being expected; the Great Deku Tree was a protector of Hyrule after all. "By the way, who's he?" The knight blinked a bit before realizing the korok was referring to Vaati, who remained quiet the entire time. "Vaati," he called to the sorcerer. "Very well, I am the Wind Mage and most powerful sorcerer in the world. I don't think I need to tell you my name seeing as the knight had done so for me," Makar just stared at him for a moment before turning back to Link, surprised by the mage's attitude. "He's one of the mages? ... Link, I think you're going to have a really hard time with this quest," All his green clad friend could do was nod in agreement.

No matter how much of a pain the mage was, Link could not help but smile at seeing everyone again, sitting on the roots of the Deku Tree himself. Saria and Skull Kid in particular was waving when they came over as the fairies Navi, Tatl, and Tael flew around them. "Hey! You guys sure have nice timing don't you?" Tatl called out in a huff. "Coming back only when there's a problem and everything," "Tatl!" Saria scolded the fairy. "Now, now everyone please settle down. Link, Zelda, Vaati, if you three would please step forward," The Great Deku Tree waited until the travelers were closer before speaking again. "Just last night, a sinister shadow was detected headed towards Labrynna. I contacted Maku Tree who said the shadow left as quickly as it came. More than likely the Evil King has something sinister plan," Vaati rolled his eyes at the obvious statement as Link shivered as he remembered the Maku Tree's not-so-subtle crush on him; only Ruto scares him more. "To find the mages you need to play each of their songs as not only do they awaken the mages' powers but also reveal their location. Since Vaati was already in Hyrule Castle you needn't to worry about this but for the others..." Zelda frowned a bit in worry. "But Great Deku Tree, we only know the Wind's Harmonia, we do not know the other songs," He smiled back at her in reassurance. "I know one of the other songs; the Fiery Ballad which will reveal the fire mage's location. Also the Maku Tree had told me of the Water Hymn which I will have Saria and Makar teach you two," Saria went over to where Link was while Makar walked up to Zelda; both holding their prized instruments, the ocarina and the violin.

No one noticed the creatures watching them in the forest shadows...

**Second chapter! Sorry it's taking so long, real life is kinda hitting hard so... yeah, sorry!**

**Anyways, we're seeing more familiar faces! Zoids Fuzors fans don't worry; the next chapter will be following RD and the others as Link and Zelda playing the songs will awaken something in him and in the Water Mage. Which character is the Water Mage? Just have to wait and see!**


End file.
